The Boy Who Had Nothing and The Fox That Had Everything
by twilightdreamers
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was a boy who was born with a predetermined fate, but all was changed when a certain 9 tailed fox extended a hand and So our story begins with a boy that everyone thinks they know who in actuality have never met, and a 9 tailed {R&R}


**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO ALL CREDIT GOES TO KISHIMOTO MASASHI!**

_A cruel fate to born into a world where no one desires you. No one wants you. You are unloved. The uneventful future holds no brightness, only darkness. If you could escape little one, the future would hold so much meaning to you. It would hold that small, small chance of hope. But that flicker that burned out. Maybe Fate will toy with more, seeing how Fate is so sadistically cruel. So run along little boy, no matter how much you run your fate is always the same._

Those were the words that echoed into Uzumaki Naruto in his first moments of life. Those words whispered so cruel, horrible, yet so true. Those words would remain in his soul no matter how deep he buried them.

The fate that befell the newborn boy was unfortunate. In his first moments his mother perished through the harshness of the labor, and his father the leader of a great shinobi village sealed the most powerful of all bijuu into his stomach, the Kyuubi no Yoko, dying in the process. And then the boy, alone, was left at the mercy of this cruel world.

He begins his new life in an orphanage where he first experiences the hatred living inside them expressed. Though days, he is isolated left alone and only given the harshest of glares. At night when the sun sets and the moon rises the beast inside them arouses (not in the perverted type of way!) and futile screams fill the night as ribbons of blood decorate the walls. And the new wounds that appear each day no one questions, because no one cares and no one bothers. And why would they, when they believe that he is the monster that killed their precious friends and family. The loop continues only given the bare minimum of essentials to live. So they can continue hearing his tortured screams. The least amount of food and water are given just so he's barely hanging on to the thread of life. Screams no longer fill air as he's tired and worn, eyes filled with despair and hopelessness. Each day it repeats, the never ending cycle of pain.

And the scars, oh the scars that litter his body, every visible place, like small intricate tattoos, only because the beast inside tires from each cut and can no longer keep up with the savage humans that make his every day a living hell. So each day a dozen appear, some smooth, some ragged, as if a dull blade was jammed into the flesh and slowly dragged through.

His eyes, those once beautiful pure cerulean blue eyes, tainted by the world's ugliness and unknown by most who cannot admit the truth of this ugly yet beautiful world. Filled with such anguish, despairing, and tragedy a broken soul lays before. But not yet fully shattered. Such a pure soul that holds no hatred for the ones that hold him captive, hold his heart in their filthy hands, he only holds the dull confusion, the everlasting echo, why.

The boy knows nothing of sun, warmth, happiness, joy, fun, pleasure, he only knows what he thinks is affection, in language of pain and blood. A boy who knows nothing of the world is lost.

He cannot speak, for he knows no words. Only screams. He doesn't comprehend, because what is there to understand? He cannot translate his thoughts into tangible words. Because what is language when no one else understands?

But he understands, there's someone else that speaks his language of pain in blood, created of the simple sounds he knows, a melodic soft tone, a blood wrenching scream, a sad hum. He's not alone there's someone else inside that meets every night, the humans unaware, in the depths of his mind when he falls unconscious because of the pain, the soft comforting fur, a familiar scent, and a beautiful tune sung to him as he falls asleep every night. That fiery color, an armor of fur, a sweet seducing tune, ecstasy in its' highest form shown bare before the boy. In the presence of someone who understands it's only natural to feel comfort. A fox sometimes, large, small, or man with deep red eyes and long red hair with fox ears and 9 tails tells the tales of lands far away with lush green forests, large rushing waterfalls, and something called the sun and the moon. What things that a boy only 5 has no idea that these tales are true and these places exist. But the boy only lives in small world held captive by torture, he has no escape.

Until the fox, that sly fox, who seems to be smitten with the boy, by his seemingly pure mind, extends a hand, an offer to be saved and to see the lands far away, to escape the pain and suffering. And all the fox tells him to do is let go and close his eyes, for he doesn't want the young boy to see the slaughter he is about to commit. The boy age 8 hesitantly agrees but he's afraid of being alone; an unfortunate boy finally found his support and comfort doesn't want to be left alone. He's too afraid, frightened by the mere notion, the thought of it. But the fox, that smooth talker, convinces him it'll be okay, he won't be able to see him but he will be there. The boy trusts him, because that's what you do when you find someone precious to you. He closes his eyes, covers his ears, and the massacre begins.

Outside his eyes open and the cerulean blue is gone replaced by an eerie glowing red. Teeth elongated, nails sharp like a newly crafted blade, he plunges his hand through the first man's chest. The man doesn't even register he's dead as red blossoms on his shirt. The next isn't expecting it, too shocked, and his throat is ripped out by those canines. Blood once again is decorating the walls as it had for 8 years, but for once it's not the boy's. One looks like she's about to scream, but is stopped as her head rolls off on the ground as blood erupts from the empty stump of her neck. Blood splashes on the last as her trembling hand reaches to touch it as she thinks she's seeing an illusion, but it's no illusion as her death is swift as the others. The boy's hand possessed by the fox reaches and grabs her throat, her weak hand futilely try to pry them off. A single motion as he tightens his hand and her life ceases to be. He knows those rats; the so called 'skilled' of the humans, the shinobi will come feeling the fox's chakra, so he goes back.

Excitement fills the boy as the fox comes in view. The fox gives him a tired smile and tells his quick instructions with a voice filled with urgency. The boy returns and the fox is all alone. He fells exhausted and relieved, finally giving salvation the boy. He feels a tug on nonexistent body as he's summoned to the real world. He smooth talks his way out, again, oh agile you fox, but you know your love his unrequited, and your actions have changed his fate.

Kami-sama will not be please with you, but then again what ironic pair you two are. The child loved by Kami, given a pure untaintable soul, and the soul rejected by Kami cast out into the depths of hell where you built your kingdom up starting with the deepest most depraved souls, allying them on your side, gathering your family of foxes as sly as you are. Oh so manipulative, you always were.

The fox knows that the humans will be suspicious so he summons his most trusted brother that transforms into a carbon copy of the boy and covers him in the filthy blood of those dead, and together the boy and the fox, the loved and the outcast flee into the dark night unlit by the moon as clouds overcast the night. The fox heads to an old home where resided in the emptiest of the countryside far off the charts, in an island no one knows of. Where are you taking him atrocious fox? What will you do?

The fox guides him showing him the world, teaching him of the harshness of the world, showing him the wonders, and the ugly. The two different faced world that most prefer to stay in the dark about. You're harsh on him, yet loving. And he doesn't hate you; he just loves all the more because you give him solace, peace.

The fox continues this for 5 years. The boy is 13 and strong, no longer the helpless boy that he once was. He is known throughout the world as Hasegawa Naruki, the engineer, the mercenary, the merchant, the gambler, the mechanic, and so many more. So many names for a boy that didn't long ago know his own.

And while the fox's brother mimicking the boy in the wretched village that forever carved their hatred in the boy's heart has gained his own reputation as the prankster or dobe. He just recently failed the genin exam and encountered Mizuki. He memorized the whole Scroll of Seals and sent it to the boy. The boy already knows and utilizes Kage Bunshin in his daily life but other techniques are useful too.

So our story begins with the boy who everyone thinks they know who in actuality have never met, and a 9 tailed fox.

**A/N: **So…. That was totally not weird for me to write! Actually it was. Because I was writing it and totally out of it and when I was done I reread it and I was like… WTF! So if you've read my other stories I think this is super different ( I think) and if you haven't, well then you haven't.

So I don't have a beta reader (or whatever it's called) I just usually check it myself. So sorry for the mistakes.

Lastly because I'm sure 90% of you don't even read this I need someone to help me with jutsu because frankly I'm not a Naruto fangirl obsessive that like knows all the different jutsus that they used in the canon and all the good stuff. And I actually didn't want to write a Naruto fic and embarrass myself so yeah. So help! PLEASE!

Actually that wasn't last. **I DON'T UPDATE THAT OFTEN, CUZ I'M REALLY BUSY, REALLY NOT MOTIVATED, AND HAVE LIKE 4 OTHER STORIES IN PROGRESS!**


End file.
